


Esperanza

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Capítulo 115 del manga, Drabble, Eren - Freeform, Fraternidad, Gen, Hermandad, canonverse, familia, réflexion, zeke - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Cada encuentro entre los hermanos es clave. Zeke experimenta un torrente de emociones y pensamientos al enfrentarse a esos fieros ojos amarillos. Pero algo será clave en su tercera reunión. Drabble. Canonverse. Post capítulo 115 del manga.





	Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias** : drable, canonverse. Se ubica tras el capítulo 115 del manga, por lo que podría haber spoilers. No tiene en cuenta lo que pueda pasar después (porque aún no lo leí, duh). No hay ships, pero se centra en la relación entre Zeke y Eren.
> 
>  **Notas** : estoy en una especie de hiatus, esto es lo único que he logrado escribir, tras mucho esfuerzo. Agradezco a Jazmín Negro y a Luna de Acero, quienes escucharon el audio de esto cuando ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pasarlo en limpio en el Word y me apoyaron para que lo publicara.

La primera vez que lo vio, le impactaron sus ojos. ¿De quién habría heredado esos expresivos orbes amarillos? Seguro que no de su padre. ¿Qué habría en él de ese viejo? Por un lado, sabía que tenía que resguardarse, que Eren tendría en el corazón, como él, la flecha envenenada de las enseñanzas paternas. Pero si había también en el muchacho una podredumbre equivalente a la suya, esos ojos la ocultaban. Esos ojos, su determinación, su hermosura, lo fueron todo para Zeke de ahí en más. Y dijo las palabras.

_Voy a salvarte. Voy a salvarte, hermano._

El hechizo apenas amagó con romperse en el segundo encuentro. No eran el cabello ni la barba el problema: eran los ojos los que hacían de Eren otra persona, un extranjero en la cáscara de la fraternidad. Se vislumbraba en ellos un espíritu más allá de toda tristeza, de toda cobardía. Unas pupilas tan duras como para detener cualquier posibilidad de llanto. Emanaba de él un desinterés sin límites por la vida. E incluso así, incluso ante toda la evidencia, Zeke eligió concentrarse en ese amarillo brillante que todavía era un color único.

Era su hermano. Era el ser más hermoso de este mundo. El único que aún estaba a tiempo de salvar.

Y confió en él. Depositó frente a su rostro inexpresivo todo su conocimiento. Lo amó.

Solo en el tercer encuentro, Zeke comenzó a comprender. La mirada fría era ahora también una de hastío. Eren estaba de vuelta de los grandes planes. Ya nadie podría nuevamente enamorarlo de las órdenes, del sacrificio. Ahora él había aprendido, por su propia experiencia, que toda salvación era inútil.

No podía adivinar qué desenlace elegiría Eren para todos ellos. Comprendía, no obstante, que había en él un poder absoluto con el que no podía negociar. Tal vez pudiera serle útil, sin embargo. Tal vez aún pudiese cumplir su propio sueño, si obedecía hasta el último instante.

Se plegó a Eren. Lo amó. Continuó con la farsa. En algún momento, logró calmar su tribulación. Después de todo, decidiera Eren lo que decidiera, una cosa era segura. Por una u otra forma de la muerte, los erdianos alcanzarían, al fin, la paz.


End file.
